


A Happy Ending With No Questions or Dark Curious Eyes

by lettersgoingnowhere



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone lives, Gen, Hurt Newt (Maze Runner), Hurt Thomas (Maze Runner), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Thomas (Maze Runner) Whump, haha cry, i’m trying to deal with the pain alright, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersgoingnowhere/pseuds/lettersgoingnowhere
Summary: au in which they do find a cure. they manage to restore the world. everyone lives. well... all except a certain someone
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	A Happy Ending With No Questions or Dark Curious Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes i like to make people suffer apparently

Newt stood over a gravestone, the wind blowing at his blonde hair. Minho stood beside him just as silently; if the person had been different,he would’ve laughed at the fact that there was a gravestone but no coffin nor body to be found underneath.

After all, fucking Ratman burnt it up to flames.

Good thing Minho and Teresa beat him up. It seemed like the only thing they actually bonded over. Newt even finds himself wondering whether or not the crooked-nosed man was still alive. He hoped not. He didn’t need to become a Crank to beat Ratman to death.

The blonde boy took a deep breath and placed a bunch of wildflowers tied with a red ribbon that Minho and he himself had picked out. Beside their bunch was a bouquet which must’ve been from Brenda. Or maybe Teresa. Heck, it could’ve been one of the girls from Group B for all they cared. Minho licked his lips, wanting to avert his gaze but couldn’t.

Finally Minho spoke abruptly. 

“No happy birthday?”

Newt’s head snapped towards him before smiling ruefully. “Gee, Minho. Thanks for reminding me you slinthead.” He said casually but the humour wasn’t there. It should be, but they couldn’t do it.

Newt placed a gentle gaze on the cold stone. “Happy birthday,” he paused for a second before breathing it out. “Tommy.” Minho swallowed hard upon noticing it sounded more like a choke. The taller man said nothing, simply sitting down next to Newt and patting his back.

How they had found out his birthday? Well, they managed to read Thomas’s files from WICKED (don’t ask how they got it, it required lots of aggression.) and ever since then, the numbers have imprinted themselves into their heads like a drill making a hole into wood. It was stuck. Wonderfully, stuck.

“Hey,” Minho mumbled. “Don’t cry. He wouldn’t have wanted this.” He said gently. Newt quickly wiped away his tears, though he was still sniffling. The blonde boy nodded. “Yeah. You’re right.”

The Asian man stared back at the stone, eyes glazed over with emotion. “Sorry there’s no cake, buddy,” He muttered. “But still, happy birthday. You shuck.” Minho smiled. For a moment, they could feel their friend’s presence once more;smiling back and thanking them if he were here.

“It’s been so long,” Newt said, eyes lost somewhere his friend could only hope to reach. “So long. Yet it still hurts like the first time.” He said. Minho nodded. Newt let a small smile grace his lips. He knew Minho felt the same way, but they also knew they had to stay strong as Thomas would’ve wanted.

So, for years, Minho held his tears in a way Newt couldn’t do.  
—————————

It all played like a tape. Thomas’s time at the maze, him leading them to ‘freedom’, him getting shot by that Crank and then... that time.

No one ever really talked about that time. It was far too personal. One time, someone had brought it up, but quickly shut up upon seeing Minho glare at him.

That time consisted of absolute sadness. Minho had sobbed, cradling Newt in his arms, begging for Thomas not to go that there had to be another way, Minho yelling so loudly and angrily at Ratman his voice cracked and yet he didn’t care even if he got a bad cough by the end of it. After all, he knew what was going to happen after Ratman took Thomas, sweet Thomas, back to WICKED.

The goddamned slinthead was going to get the cure out of Thomas. And after he does that, he’ll kill him.

How did Minho know?

Easy.

The crazed look in the crook-nose’s eyes gave it all away. The Flare was eating at his brain.

Only for all of that to be returned by Thomas’s fading smile and words that were forever stuck in their heads:

“Don’t cry for me. Get your freedom, and go back to your old lives.”

He turned to Newt’s peaceful sleeping face. “Newt... I don’t regret anything.” He whispered. Newt said nothing. Of course. The boy was asleep like a baby.

Thomas then turned to Minho. “Stay strong... please... for... me..”

“Thomas-!”

——————————————

Minho bit his trembling lip. “Come on, Newt.” He said before walking away with his hands in his pockets. Newt nodded glumly, staring at the stone one more time before leaving as well. And yet, the two boys’ eyes glistened with sadness and the longing for someone.

Newt had not been there. He was unconscious. But it hurt all the same. He... oh shuck.

Newt loved Thomas.

The blonde couldn’t hold it in anymore. So he didn’t.

Crystal-like tears fell from his honey eyes, shining in the sunset’s light. How could he be so fucking stupid? He loved Thomas. And he only realized it when Thomas was gone. Minho said nothing, occasionally glancing at Newt and then wincing but needed to keep his eyes on the road.

Newt looked outside, feeling nothing at the developing city of Denver pulling itself back together.

Sure, they had found a cure.

Sure, they were finally restoring the world to what it used to be.

Sure, Newt was healed.

But it wasn’t the same.

Not without the curious boy ,who asked far too many damn questions, who had also led them to freedom.

His name fell like a quiet magical spell from Newt’s lips. He clenched his fists as Minho started to drive away.

“Thomas.”

It was a happy ending...

....Right?


End file.
